Anyone Out There
"Anyone Out There" or "Is There Anyone Out There" is the third track on Duran Duran's debut album Duran Duran released in 1981. About the song The song was one of the first songs written by the fab five and was played at their first concert together. The song was planned to have been a single (along with "Planet Earth") in 1980 using the "Is There Anyone Out There?" title. The song features a nice, danceable sound to it, with driving bass, staccato guitar, and intricate drum and high-hat cymbal work. It showcases Duran Duran's perenially underrated talent even at the earliest stages of their career. Based on what the lyrics say, it is about a man looking for his lover after she leaves him. The bass line at the end of the song is a nod in part to the ending of David Bowie's 1980 hit "Ashes to Ashes": "My mumma said, to get things done, you better not mess with Major Tom". Despite never being released as an actual single, the song was released as a Brazilian promo single in 1981 (backed with "Planet Earth"). It also appeared as a B-side on a later released "Sound of Thunder" promo single (along with "Tel Aviv"). Song versions *"Anyone Out There" (album version) - 4:02 *"Anyone Out There?" (punk version) - 4:52 (thus far only live recordings have surfaced of this faster, more aggressive alternate arrangement) Track Listing 7": EMI-Harvest 31C 006 64832 #"Anyone Out There" (4:02) #"Planet Earth" (3:59) 12": EMI EMI PSLP344 #"Sound of Thunder" (4:06) #"Anyone Out There" (4:02) #"Tel Aviv" (5:16) Other appearances "Anyone Out There" has also appeared on: *''The Essential Collection'' Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Andy Taylor - guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Roger Taylor - drums Also credited: *Colin Thurston - producer and engineer Lyrics I never found out What made you leave And now the day's over Just an hour to go I tried to phone last night But you never answered Just left me ringing on the line Outside Is there anyone out there? Anyone else outside? Ohhhhhhhhh Outside love Is there anyone out there? Anyone else outside? My face in the mirror shows the Break in time The crack in the ocean It does not align I tried to sleep last night But I caught you dreaming About days we used to wonder away Outside Is there anyone out there? Anyone else outside Ohhhhhhhhh Outside love Is there anyone out there? Anyone else outside? Look out of the window maybe you can Call by my name Another night over babe Another light comes on in vain I tried to phone last night But you never answered Just left me ringing in the air Is there anyone out there (anyone out there) Ohhhh oh Anyone out there (anyone out there) Ohhhh oh Anyone out there (anyone out there) Ohhhh oh Anyone out there (anyone out there) Ohhhh oh Anyone out there (anyone out there) See also *Duran Duran - Song List Category:Duran Duran songs